fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmanned Aerial Vehicle
Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) or simple knowns as Drone are enemies encountered in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. It is unknown if the UAVs are for sale to buyers, or if they are an exclusive defense product. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Unmanned Aerial Vehicles are rarely encountered, floating mechanisms designed by Armacham Technology Corporation. UAVs remain airborne via small jets of unknown operation that tip the three extensions radiating from their centers. Providing high versatility, these jets allow UAVs to seamlessly navigate corridors, strafe targets, and even use windows as improvised entry and exit points. UAVs are armed with single, rapid firing laser emitters built into their central masses that fire high-energy laser bolts with moderate accuracy. Relatively vulnerable to gunfire, UAVs are not particularly dangerous alone. However, they almost always remain in groups, allowing them to quickly surround their targets with ease. While some UAVs actively ambush the Point Man, smashing through exterior windows, it appears that others remain dormant until "awakened" by external stimuli. In these instances, UAVs produce an abrupt, sharp sound reminiscent of a gunshot and emit a small burst of electricity before entering combat. It is unknown what faction, if any, UAVs belong to. No evidence is ever shown that suggests Replica forces have commandeered them, yet it is also never made clear whether ATC Security has any control over them, direct or indirect. Furthermore, since UAVs are only observed when combating the Point Man, it is not clear who else they consider hostile. However, given the fact that several UAVs never attack Norton Mapes at the entrance of the Vault, it's likely that they do not attack ATC employees. UAVs are encountered on two general occasions in F.E.A.R. They first appear late in the Point Man's journey through the Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. They also make several appearances at the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound. This implies that ATC may have indeed implemented UAVs as a security force working alongside standard security guards. Blueprint schematics of UAVs can be seen strewn about on tables and hung on walls throughout certain areas in the ATC headquarters, particularly in research labs. These are often present along with other various sheets of data that may be related to them. A total of 15 are encountered in the entire game. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' UAVs return in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, although not in the campaign itself. The UAVs appear in the third bonus mission, "Sprint." Combat Tips *UAVs are not difficult to defeat. Two shots from a Type-7 Particle Weapon should take care of one. *The HV Penetrator, ASP Rifle, VK-12 Combat Shotgun, and the MP-50 Repeating Cannon are also effective against UAVs. *The player should use Slow-Mo if possible. Be warned, however, that UAVs can still hit the player with their lasers which are quite accurate. *Although the laser does small to moderate damage to Point Man, its laser projectiles are near impossible to avoid, so use cover as much as possible. Sometimes, peeking from the corner can prevent the UAV from firing, while the player can still shoot back. *UAVs have the tendency to approach players, making their lasers harder to avoid. With this in mind, it could be easy to make a trap for them using AT-S Proximity Mines. This tactic is not recommended if the UAV is out of the blast radius. Gallery UAV.jpg|A UAV in Armacham Headquarters. UAV blueprint.png|A UAV Blueprint, found in a lab of the ATC Headquarters. F.E.A.R. Enemies - Drone (4).png|Unmanned Aerial Vehicles inside Orgin Facility. F.E.A.R. Enemies - Drone (3).png|Unmanned Aerial Vehicles patrolling the exterior of ATC HQ. F.E.A.R. Enemies - Drone (2).png|Unmanned Aerial Vehicle inside ATC HQ. F.E.A.R. Enemies - Drone (1).png|Unmanned Aerial Vehicles inside Orgin Facility. Video es:Vehículos Aéreos no Tripulados Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Technology Category:ATC Forces